


Senseless - (Ianthony)

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Gay, Ianthony - Freeform, Irresistible, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, daddy - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, excuses, fast, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hates dinner dates. He convinces Anthony to take him home so they can have fun by themselves.</p><p>Words: 1400</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless - (Ianthony)

Ian's Point of View

I hated going to dinner parties. They lasted too long and no matter how classy you try to be, you end up drunk. It's worse when I go with Anthony. Not that I don't like dinner with him. It's when he wears that tuxedo... That beautiful man becomes irresistible. More than usual. I find myself trying to make myself bored enough so I can beg him to me home. During those dinner dates, I just want him to take me, then and there. But obviously, he can't. 

This dinner date was the absolute worst. The company was great, the food was divine, amazing atmosphere. My horniness was ruining it for me. I couldn't even distract myself so I could finally enjoy a dinner. 

Anthony's chiseled features in the dim light had me staring. I couldn't hold back the urge anymore. "Anthony?" I whined softly as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He hummed softly. 

I turned my head around a little, just enough to whisper in his ear. "I don't feel good... We need to go home." I laid my hand on his knees. I heard the exhale of a smile coming across his handsome face. Anthony's hand drifted over my hand, but not stopping there. He continued moving his hand to my crotch. The painful erection sat there as Anthony palmed me. I bit my lip for dear life.

He stopped and looked down at his plate and grabbed another bite. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Courtney asked. "What happened?"

"I-I think I left the stove on. I was making something but I think I forgot about it." He grabbed his wallet hurriedly and threw down our part of the dinner payment. "Tip included. We've got to go!" He pulled me out of my seat. We rushed our goodbyes to Courtney, Shayne, Olivia and Noah and ran out to the parking garage.

I smiled softly, "I'll pay you back." I said, slowing down as we approached our car. Anthony slammed me against the back door, kissing me roughly and grinding against me.

"Hell yeah, you will. Just get in the car, you whore." Anthony groaned out, huskily. As he let me go, before he turned around to go to the driver's side, he slapped my ass, grinning proudly. I was so ready for the fun coming on.

We rushed home as fast as we could without being dangerous. Once we pulled up to his apartment building, the hunger for his skin against mine grew quicker. He fumbled to get the door open but once he did, he pulled me in quicker than I thought possible. Soon we were in, door closed with me against it.

Anthony picked up where he left off at the garage, picking my hips up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his hips. He leaned me on his kitchen counter. I hummed against his lips. "Wait, Anthony." I said. "The blinds." I said. Anthony grabbed a small remote, closing the blinds from the kitchen. I smiled, lazily wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get this suit off of you." He smirked, pushing my jacket off, letting it fall onto a bar chair behind me. I worked with him, pushing each layer onto the floor. Once I was down to my boxers, he picked  
me up and sat me on the counter. I didn't think he could've gotten any sexier. His shirt slightly unbuttoned and messy hair proved me so wrong. This is where Anthony began driving me wild. 

He slowly began kissing on my neck, leaving marks ever so lightly. I moaned softly, digging my fingertips into his back. He chuckled. "God, I just want to..." He whispered, kissing up my chest. "Take you to that bed..." I nodded, pulling his head back to my lips, kissing him. "And fuck you senseless."

I smirked, leaning up, holding onto his neck tightly. I kissed down his neck, letting my right hand run up and down his chest. 2... 4... 6... 6 pack. "Then fuck me senseless, daddy." And that's all it took.  
Anthony picked me up and took me to the bed, rushing to take off the rest of his clothes. Our sexual attractions taking control of the wheels. I grabbed him by his dress shirt and kissed him as he took off his pants and boxers. I felt his erection spring up, slapping my inner thigh softly. I pushed his shirt off of him, holding onto his face. Anthony leaned over my body with one hand. The other hand began prepping his member slightly, rubbing the bit of precum over his tip. 

Once he was done with that, he pulled down my boxers. "Hands and knees." He commanded. I did as I was told, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Anthony lined himself up and pushed in. I screamed out at the burn of pleasure. I grinded backwards against Anthony. He groaned out and then chuckled, "You that, baby boy?" I nodded moaning out. "You like the way Daddy fucks you?"

I moaned. "Fuck yes, Daddy, oh god." It felt so good. The burning, the speed, the dirty talk." The sex was hard and frantic. I felt every single part of the friction between Anthony and my ass. I couldn't control the mixtures of curses and moans coming from my mouth.

"Tell me baby, what do you want Daddy to do now?" Anthony groaned, leaning forward. His hands trailed down my arms to be put on top of mine. "I've already got you moaning, what else do you want me to do?" I couldn't answer, all I could do was keep moaning and cursing. "Would you like it if Daddy were to just..." Anthony's right hand left mine and trailed back up my arm and up to my head. I gasped out as Anthony had his hand in my hair, pulling my head back.

My moans were clearer now. "Oh fuck, yes please, Daddy!" I groaned. "Please, cum inside  
of me..." I begged.

Anthony chuckled, taking his left hand and smacking my ass, earning a groan from me. I could barely hold my climax back and Anthony knew this. He let go of my hair and took my neglected cock into hand, stroking in a painfully slow rhythm. I began to fuck his hand, begging for a faster pace and leaned back into the thrusts at the same time. Anthony stood me up and sat down where I was, sitting me on top of him, without skipping a beat. "Bounce, baby boy." He said, letting me take control. I began riding in a pace that was fine with me. Anthony returned to my dick and began jerking me off, fast. 

I moaned loudly, "Oh, God, Anthony. Fuck me, yes! Please, harder, make me cum." I whined. My bouncing became sloppy, so Anthony picked up the slack, hitting my spot every time. My body began shaking and I screamed out as I came.

Anthony groaned, "Oh, yeah baby." He kept going, his thrusts becoming sloppy as well. I stopped him, getting down in front of him, on my knees. I grabbed his huge cock, taking him into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks out as I bobbed my head. "Oh God, Ian, ah..." He came unglued as his orgasm reached. I felt him throbbing, so I opened my mouth. Anthony looked down at me as I kept licking his cock, bringing him closer to the edge. His steamy load slid down my throat as he came, but he wasn't done yet. I stopped after the first release sitting back on his lap, facing him, I bounced hard, letting my dick slap against his stomach. The sounds of moans and skin slapping together mixed with the smell of sex filled Anthony's apartment.

Anthony held onto my hips, letting me lean back a little bit more. We moaned out together as we experienced the last bit of our orgasms. Anthony released before I did, pushing me on the edge. I splattered his entire chest with love. I leaned in, licking my mess off of his chest, then kissing him. "Mm... Baby boy." Anthony said. "You taste good." I smiled as he picked me up and cradled me. He laid me down and snuggled up behind me.

"Anthony?" I mumbled, kissing him softly. "Thanks for leaving the stove on." I chuckled.


End file.
